


若一开始你没成功。。。那你的名字或许就是Erik Lehnsherr

by shirogiku, Sk_Sheryl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Erik has a thing for Magdas, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mansion Fic, Metal Scultpture, Obligatory Hair Joke, Peter wants a Dad, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Raven is a troll, dadneto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 在豪宅铁花之外，Erik花了近5分钟才决定停下并调头。





	若一开始你没成功。。。那你的名字或许就是Erik Lehnsherr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If at first you don't succeed... your name may be Erik Lehnsherr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419274) by [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku). 



> 原作者将这篇文献给Shaitanah.

在豪宅的铁花之外，Erik花了近5分钟才决定停下并调头。并没有，Charles并没有在倒数。真的。他亲爱的友人在无数的事件上是多么地聪明，但他宁可戏剧般地退场-并像平时一般离开-这并不在列表上。

“额，Charles。”Erik给了他一个难以为情的样子，看起来就像是想起痛苦的回忆“我差点忘了-三楼的管子。”他停下，但士兵接下他的句子：“我一直都想要修复它。”

“任何的方法。”Charles表示邀请，使用能力通知Hank取消与水暖工的预约。

“我无法在短时间内完成。”Erik坚持道。

Charles只是笑着看向他。“你很快，我的朋友。”

“你可能想要省下那些赞美，前提是我们并没有像是旋风般的变种人。”

Charles目不转睛地观察着他，也可以说是，坚定地拒绝任何一个想要读取这帅气脸庞后的烦恼的欲望。

“他真的不用有任何线索，对吧？”Raven在那位毫无线索的父亲的听力范围之外发问。

“说，”Charles相应，“Kurt的肤色是不是和美丽的蓝色调呢？”

“是的，然后？”

他清了喉。“那有什么奇怪-”他发现了她冷冰冰的表情。“算了。”

那水管连接至另一个水管，这提醒了Erik他那未一百八仙确认的梁。这梁只不过是万分之一，而且谁会想过一栋建筑物需要那么多金属已建立而成？

最毫无疑问的并不是Charles。当他于坚不可被移动的物品之际，Erik是个无法被阻止的力量，而且若他的完美主义玩弄他们知道下一个世代，Charles会是最后一个投诉的人。

“他只么做是有原因的，教授。”Jean通知他。

“哦。我知道。”他假装不去注意在她头上飞舞的问号。

Peter飞快而过，尾随着像是雨般落下的洋芋片。“他其实还蛮酷的，如果他没在杀人，不是吗？”

Charles非常同意。他被告知，让万磁王，所有人当中的一个，去完成重建学校的任务，这可能不是最明智的解决方案，但老实说，当Erik决定拆除一些东西时，他会不顾任何人的建设努力，包括他自己的努力。这样的话，也许他会稍微想一下，或者至少想个办法不把Charles埋在废墟下。

这对孩子们是有好处的，因为Erik修理东西的能力和弄坏东西的能力是一样的。

“磁学101。”Raven把它写在黑板上，上面有一圈粉红色的磁铁。

“什么?这孩子可以上几节课。”

他们都可以。

就像所Erik有的狂热者都习惯做的那样，事情有点失控了。

“你的轮椅，”有一天他在棋盘上说。“它并不适合所有地形。”

你真是太好了，亲爱的，Charles并没说。“我希望在不久的将来我不会骑马到沙漠里去!”

Hank正好无意中听到Erik的咆哮，接下来是一场全面爆发的战斗，接着是Erik戏剧性的退出。

“他会回来的。”Raven安慰彼得说。“他还没修好我的淋浴。”

他突然出现，重新安排门上的神奇野兽成为变种人的英雄。然后，他想起了自己因沮丧而大发雷霆时弄弯了腰。在一件事和另一件事之间，他在车道中央竖起了一个巨大的金属“X”，天知道是什么，没人能说服他把它取下来，直到Raven指出它看起来像一个巨大的目标标记。

“非常感谢你，”Charles酸溜溜地对她说，Erik的偏执狂像Ororo，一种暴风骤雨似的冲上了他的心头。

“我怎么知道他是我爸爸?”Peter不停地想。“我的意思是，一个流氓纳粹猎人什么时候会有时间去勾搭一个热辣但完全守法的郊区母亲?”

不知怎的，他从来没有想到他可以直接去找源头，比如，把他的问题转向她。“她没有告诉我什么?”他把视线移开，拿着一整盒twinkies回来了。

“天哪，我妈妈不是她说的那个人!”她和爸爸曾经一起猎杀纳粹，然后她怀上了我，没有告诉他因为我不制定规则，然后她用一种能改变记忆的药让他忘记了她!因为原因!”

Charles皱眉。为什么这听起来有点耳熟?

“浪漫。”Raven指责的声音逃不过他的眼睛。“这是我最喜欢的肥皂剧。”

“你不是说‘情景喜剧’吗?”

“不，只有肥皂剧才会这样拖下去。”

“我能唱出笑声的旋律，”Peter说。

“Charles，”Erik在一个充满深情的早晨说。他们俩一个人在厨房里，就像过去一样。“有件事我早就该告诉你了。”

偷窥的冲动变得如此强烈，以至于他不得不通过跟踪Peter来分散自己的注意力，这让他立刻感到头疼。“是吗?”

“问题是，我只能和那些叫‘Magda’的人在一起，”他板着脸接着说。“那你能把它当作你的中间名吗?”它将解决我们所有的问题。"

“Raven!”Charles厉声说道。“再过十年我就不和你说话了!”

那双美丽的眼睛变成了黄色。“这和平常不一样，到底是怎么回事?”

第二天，Charles在她去偷轮椅的路上抓住了她，并向Erik表白了他永恒的爱。

他恳求，他威胁，他行贿，而她……嗯,她变化的目标。

“女儿是一个可以和你一起欢笑，在睡前大吃一顿，给她唱摇篮曲的人，”Erik一本正经地说。  
“但我看不出未来我的儿子不会带领我的变种军队投入战斗。”

Peter的下唇波动。在接下来的大约一个小时里，他都不和Raven说话。这个男孩真的是他们所有人的礼物。

“Moira真是个了不起的人，”Charles滔滔不绝地说。“多么了不起的头脑!我对她一无所知，但当我看到她的那一刻，那就是命中注定的。"

经过长时间的、沉重的沉默，Erik咆哮着Raven的名字。

"这不是我的错，你们都是这样的"她含糊不清地手势，一个字都听不清，所以Charles抓住了他们。

无论如何，装饰豪宅是一项长期的工程。Erik坚持认为没有什么能胜过经典的“X”，但他愿意尝试。

“你最喜欢的橡树，”他咕哝着，没有看Charles。“我注意到它不见了，而且……”使它更好。”

Charles凝视着这个真人大小的雕塑，几乎要哭了。

Peter斯吼着说:“太棒了，伙计!”

Charles试图和Erik谈论他的儿子。哦，他有。但他们甚至无法忘记Erik对“Magda”这个名字的奇怪迷恋。

他的朋友给了他一个空白的表情，把主教移走了。“你这话是什么意思?”

“嗯，有一个Magda，”哦，真讨厌，这对他真是太麻木了，“在她之前还有另一个Magda吗?”

“你清楚我的想法吗?"Erik咆哮着，一跃而起，碎片像核导弹一样跃入空中。

“二十年前!”Charles抗议道，Erik表面上的想法涌上心头。“我现在没办法不读下去了。”

一群女人在他的脑海里排着队——好吧，大约有四个——出于某种原因，包括Nina的母亲，但不包括Peter的母亲。

Erik对整个世界都很生气，直到Raven给他买了一些新的金属颜料。

Hank并没有放弃让Erik离婚的征途。这可能是一个合理的想法，也是为什么会有结构工程师来敲他们的门。

她身材矮小，棕色头发，衣着整洁，有着复杂的西班牙血统。

她的名字叫Madga。

她和Erik用了大约三秒钟的时间才变得形影不离。

Peter发出一声值得一听的尖叫。Hank不会见到Charles的眼睛，即使没有事先安排好的突变，没有人能预见到这一点。

“我完全失去了和他在一起的机会!”Peter抱怨道，他试图收拾行囊，结果只是把事情弄得一团糟。“现在他要生个儿子了，那个变种军队的首领!我将是下一个被悲惨地杀死的人!我的小妹妹将会成长为人类的灾难，她嫁给了一个哨兵-”

 

Charles渴望成为一个有耐心的人。但在这样的时候，他只想用那对“X”形的双光束打父亲和儿子的厚脑袋。

“你的豪宅怎么连一个入口坡道都没有?”Magda要求知道。“你是怎么进出的?”

“Erik背我”是社会认可的答案吗?可能不会。

Charles在花园中躲避这些问题，花园本应是一个宁静的地方。相反，他发现自己周围都是金属雕塑——农牧神、希腊诸神，随便你怎么说——没有一个是Magdas。事实上，他们似乎与他最后一次在镜子里看到的东西有着可疑的相似之处。

“你喜欢他们吗?”他身后传来Erik的声音差点让他心脏病发作。“我不会做大理石，我不记得你以前做过什么，所以我做了我能做的。”

“它们——”漂亮吗?他承认这一点，会不会徒劳无功呢?他们都有一头浓密的头发。“让人印象深刻。真正令人印象深刻,我的朋友。你知道，你可以以此为生。”

Erik安静地笑了，这比冰冷的死眼睛好多了。Charles曾经认为，第二次机会是留给那些等待的人的，但这可能是，也可能不是糟糕的尖刻言论。

“Erik，我刚才应该告诉你一件事。不，我不是伪装的Raven。但是的，我真的想让你留下来。”他朝Erik笑了笑，伸出手来。“Peter也是你的父亲。”等一等。“呃,儿子!我的意思是儿子!”

从Erik脸上的表情来判断，他可能得把最后一项再做一遍。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：我知道并不是每个人的名字都是Magda，但有趣的规则告诉我不是这样的:D


End file.
